The Heat Can Make Us Do Crazy Things
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: Kali is babysitting on a hot summer day. When they stop for something cool at Jumbo Mart things get out of hand! Please R&R FINISHED!
1. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Cosmo's little voice chatters in my ear as I move around the kitchen trying to fix a snack for all of us while Cosmo, perched on my hip, takes up the use of one of my arms. I pour some juice into a bottle and set him down on the floor with it. Quickly and efficiently I spread some jam and peanut butter on multiple crackers and pour two tall glasses of juice for Alex and I. My first day of school vacation and I'm babysitting. But I didn't mind it too much.

"Okay little man, let's go bring this to the living, room," I tell the little infant that's trailing after me. We go to the living room where Alex is watching TV and I set the tray on the table.

"Thanks Kali," Alex says, reaching for a cracker.

"Tanks, Lee," Cosmo mimics.

"No problem guys," I laugh. The phone rings and I get up to grab it yet it's not on the base. Grrr! Abby never puts the phone back and _this_ happens. I search frantically and try to follow the rings. Sure enough it's in Abby's room on her side table.

"Hello?" I say breathlessly.

"Kali, it's Kerry at the hospital," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh hi Dr. Weaver, what's up?" I ask. Although I feel comfortable around all the doctors and call them by their first names, I don't think I'd ever call Dr. Weaver by her first name.

"Susan told me you were babysitting Cosmo and Alex today and I was wondering if you could take Henry," Dr. Weaver asks politely.

"Okay, sure. Do you need me to come get him?" I say in my most responsible voice.

"If possible yes please, I'm at the hospital," she tells me.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," I say and hang up.

As I leave the room I spot Cosmo trying to climb up on Abby's bed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Cosmo, you know your not aloud in here, come on little man," I say, scooping him up and heading back to the living room.

"Come Alex, we gotta go to the ER. Dr. Weaver wants me to watch Henry today," I tell him as I set Cosmo on the couch and start applying sunscreen on him. I smother the baby in sunscreen then hand the bottle to Alex so he can douse himself too.

"Alex will you please carry Cosmo for me?" I ask, handing Cosmo over to his idol and slinging the diaper bag over my shoulder.

"Sure," my little gentleman says.

…………

We walk down the crowded streets in the uncomfortable heat. Even though I only have a tank top and shorts on, I feel like I have a million sweaters on! I look over at Alex and Cosmo and see Alex fixing the baby's hat. But Cosmo is starting to fuss so I swap the diaper bag for the baby.

"Hey baby, wanna go on the train?" I coo to the little boy as we climb up the stairs to the El platform.

"Twain!" he squeals excitedly.

I show my pass to the ticket taker and tell them Alex is ten. (Kids ten and under ride free.) He doesn't object, he knows the drill.

We weave through the people on the train and find some seats. Cosmo crawls onto Alex's lap and peers out the window with a grin.

"Wanna go see your mommy?" Alex asks the baby as we arrive at our stop.

"See Mommy?" Cosmo shrieks happily.

I take the joyous infant from Alex again and we pick up the pace when we see the ER. ER equals air conditioning!

The doors swoosh open and we are greeted with a cool blast of air.

The waiting room is packed and I hug Cosmo close to my chest and put an arm around Alex as we make our way to the doors. Punching in the code, the glass doors swing open and we hurry in before they close.

"Hey Jerry, is Dr. Weaver around?" I ask the desk clerk.

"Lounge," he grumbles, hardly looking up from the computer game I know he's playing.

Alex sprints ahead and knocks into the doctor as she exits holding her son. I panic for a second but sigh with relief when he steadies her.

"Sorry Dr. Weaver," he says politely.

"Hi Dr. Weaver, sorry it took so long," I smile, walking up beside Alex.

"No problem, thanks again for your help. Usually his grandparents watch him but today they couldn't for some reason," she says.

"Well, I'll take good care of him. What time are you off?" I ask.

"Um…" she starts.

"Sorry, dumb question," I laugh.

"Here's his diaper bag, it has everything in it that he'll need. You probably know the hospital number but I put my office number in there too," she rattles off.

I hand Cosmo over to Alex, and take Henry and his diaper bag.

"Hi Henry, my name is Kali, and this is Alex and Cosmo. Do you want to play with us today?" I chirp to the little guy in my arms.

"Play?" he smiles.

"Yes, we can go play," I reply.

"Yay!" he screams.

"Say bye to Mommy," I instruct Henry, handing him back to Dr. Weaver.

They say their good-byes, I take Henry back and we head towards the doors.

"Frank where's Susan?" I ask when we reach the desk again.

He mumbles something I don't get at all.

"Frank!" I say loudly, slapping my hand on the desk, "Think, answer."

"She is…" he starts.

"Mommy!" Cosmo squeals from Alex's arms. I turn and see Susan and Sam coming out of the elevators.

"Hi baby," Susan grins at the surprise of her son dropping in during her shift. She lifts Cosmo from Alex and cuddles with him.

"Who's this little guy?" Sam asks, draping her arm around Alex, and looking at Henry.

"Dr. Weaver's little boy, she asked me to come get him," I explain.

"Oh Kali, sorry that's my fault. I told her that you babysit but I didn't think she would actually call," Susan mourns.

"It's okay, he seems okay so far," I indicated, looking down at Henry cradled in my arms.

"Can we stop for Freezies?" Alex inturepts.

"Sure okay. Well we better get going, see you cool cats later," I call as Alex grabs Cosmo and our foursome heads back into the heat.


	2. Get Down!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

The heat seemed to have gotten worse in the past ten minutes in the ER. As we walk out the bay, Abby rushes out of the ER.

"Kali!" she cries.

"What!" I turn around just before she jumps me, moving out of the way before she crushes Henry.

"Hey, who's this guy?" she asks, confusion in her eyes when she sees two babies.

"It's Henry, Dr. Weaver's kid," I explain… once again.

"You weren't _really_ going to leave without giving your big sister a hug were you?" she teases.

Then she's all over me with hugs and kisses and "Kali Wali's." I laugh and cover Henry so he doesn't get crushed. Alex blushes ten shades of red. And finally Abby backs off.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," she grins mischievously.

I shake my head in amusement and saunter towards Jumbo Mart with Alex in tow holding Cosmo.

"I'll see you at eight!" she calls.

I turn and blow a kiss.

As we reach the door, I realize that my hands are a little full to open the door. Thankfully two men are also going in and they hold it open for us.

"Thank you," I say gratefully.

I move to the end of the store and grab a Coke from the fridge and Alex grabs a few Freezies from the freezer.

We make our way to the front to pay when I see that the two men who opened the door for us are holding up the store. One is pointing his gun at the cashier and the other is pointing his gun at everyone in the store. I catch his eye and look at him in disbelief. Then I notice that cops have pulled up outside and realize that the cashier must have pressed the panic button.

"Shit!" the taller one says, as he sees the cops. He locks the door and pushes a shelf in front of it.

"Everyone get down! Get down!" the other screams.

I grab Alex's arm and pull him to the floor with me. Sitting against the freezer I hold Henry close to my chest and wrap my arm around Alex. From here I get a view of another shopper. Oh my gosh it's Scott! Ever since that day I ran from the party, I had stopped hanging out with that group of people.

He catches my eye and I look away, trying to see where the robbers were. Suddenly the tall one is standing in front of me.

"Get up," he says gruffly.

I stand and help Alex up. We follow him to the front where he makes us sit on the counter.

"Too many kids," he mumbles to his partner. I survey the store and see an elderly couple, Scott, a middle-aged man and the cashier who is a 20-something woman. All have fear in their eyes.

"You, what's you name?" the short one has a British accent.

"K-Ka-Kali," I stammer.

"These your brothers?" he pokes at Alex.

"No, I'm babysitting them," I say quietly.

"Oh so you wouldn't be too heart broken if they died would you?" the tall one grabs Alex and holds a gun to his head. Alex freezes and clutches Cosmo tightly.

"Stop! Please," I cry.

He cocks the gun and the British one snatches Cosmo and hands him to me. I slide down from the counter and try to juggle holding two babies.

"No don't!" someone yells and suddenly Scott has rushed to the front and pushed Alex to me. The gun fires and I drop in fear. Alex is crouched beside me unharmed but Scott is laying in a pool of blood. The tall man was bleeding from his arm.

I sob and stare at him. The babies are crying and now I'm being yelled at the "shut them up!"

"Please, he needs to go to the hospital," I beg, "I know people there will help you."

"Yeah like they will," he mutters through clenched teeth.

"They will, I know most of the staff, my sister works there," I carry on.

The two robbers conspire then turn and yell to everyone.

"If you can do it on your own, get out!" the short one moves the shelf and flings open the door. I sprint towards it with Alex and the babies but the British short robber grabs me.

"Not you," he hisses.

"Please, let the boys go," I sob, clutching the infants with Alex close by. Waiting.

"Fine," he mutters.

I hand the babies to Alex and he runs out. I sigh with relief. At least the boys are safe. I'm dragged back to the front and placed beside Scott. Now it's just him and me alone with these guys.

I turn him over and see the bullet went through his stomach.

"Scott," I whisper, stroking his face tenderly.

"Kals, I'll be okay," he says.

"Yes, yes you will," I insist.

"Aww look at the love birds," the tall robber mocks. One kicks me and yells "get up!"

I scramble to my feet and eye the two.

"What do you want?" I sneer, feeling angry.

"Well we had to keep a hostage or two, we need some leverage over the cops," the short one smirks.

I look out the windows and see a crowd has gathered. A big crowd! Many ER docs are out there and I see Alex talking to a police officer with Sam and Luka at his side. Susan is holding Cosmo and beside her is Dr. Weaver with Henry. Both women have tears streaming down their faces. Finally I spot Abby, she's been watching me this whole time. She's wrapped up in Carter and they're crying as they watch me.

"Please, let me go," I say, turning to the men, "I want out."

"Too bad for you," the tall one states.

The phone starts ringing and the British one picks it up.

"What is it?" he demands, "Yes we have two hostages, yes one _is_ harmed," he tells the person (presumably a cop) on the other end. "We want a getaway truck, then you can have the kids." With that last statement he slams down the phone.


	3. I'm Getting Mad Now!

I pace back in forth in front of the counter. The tall man eyes me suspiciously but doesn't say anything. The short, British one went hunting in the back for another exit. Scott has been unconscious for six minutes now, and the phone keeps ringing every two minutes.

"What's your name?" I ask spontaneously.

"Uh, Pete," the robber replies.

"Listen Pete, please let Scott go. If you'll let me bring him out there I will come right back. I swear, but he will die if he isn't treated. How will that look on the record? It's a lot worse than burglary," I warn.

"Hey Larry, get out here," Pete hollers.

Larry wanders back looking angry, "What?"

"Can the girl bring him outside then come back? We don't wanna be charged with murder," Pete asks his companion.

Larry moves closer and they talk in hushed voices. Finally they turn to me and nod.

I hurriedly grab Scott's arms and start dragging him to the door. But half way there the phone rings.

"Wait a minute," Larry says gruffly. Then he picks up the phone.

"What?….. Yes I am letting her go out. Move the crowd back. She's gonna drag him outside the door then she's coming back in. I want everyone 30 feet back from her," he instructs the cop on the other end.

I start dragging Scott again then finally, open the door, and drag him out. The crowd is watching me and Abby is standing by a police officer near the front. She's crying and trying to run to me. The officer is holding her back and I have to run back inside before I try something stupid.

"Now what?" I ask angrily stomping back to the men.

"Watch your tone," Pete mumbles.

"No, I wanna know what the plan is! I have been cooperative and polite! I'm the last person here!" I scream.

"Shut up!" Larry roars.

I close my mouth and give them a hard stare. It's then that I notice Pete is losing consciousness.

"Pete," I hesitantly walk over to him and look into his very glazed eyes. He doesn't respond. "Larry he needs help," I exclaim, turning to the shorter man. I turn back to Pete and see that he is now unconscious.

Damnit!


	4. Why wont they help me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Larry grabs my arm and pulls me to the back room. There's a door leading somewhere but it's locked with many different locks. Some are broken, and I'm guessing this is what Larry was doing when he was back here.

"Sit there," he orders, angrily pushing me into a corner.

He picks up a crow bar and I flinch. But he aims it at the door and starts beating the locks.

_Clink! Clink! Clink!_

Metal against metal rings in my ears and as I gaze at Larry's back. Suddenly I have an idea. I get to my feet but stay low to the ground. Taking a (quiet) deep breath, I flee that storage room and make it to over to Pete. I yank the gun off his belt and aim it at Larry.

"Get back! Stay there! Don't move!" I scream anxiously.

Yet he's still advancing and I feel myself now pressed against a shelf. He's so close now that I know what my option is.

I pull the trigger, but my inexperience prevents me from even hitting him. He lungs at me and I'm soon on the floor struggling. The gun goes off again and Larry stills. I push him off me and stand above his silent figure.

_I shot him, I killed another human being! _

The room dips and sways, my head is spinning and I try to get to the counter but fall before I reach it.

………………………..

Sobs rack my body as I crawl toward the door. It takes forever to open it and everyone is watching as I try. Why wont they help me?

I finally pull it open and crawl onto the sidewalk. My arms collapse and I fall onto the burning cement. Tears flow freely and I lay there. Why wont they help me?

Suddenly I'm pulled up and rushed to a gurney. A paramedic whom I've met before is checking me over.

"Kali, it's Jill, are you hurt?" she asks. As the gurney is pushed into an ambulance.

My heart is hurting, Jill, I shot a man. And I think he's dead. But I just shake my head at her.

She checks my arms, legs, and neck anyway. There's pounding on the door and I bolt upright and stare at Jill.

"Kali it's okay, you're fine now," she soothes, reaching for me.

"I want Abby," I whisper, moving to the doors.

"Okay but just wait a sec," Jill mumbles into her radio and then the doors swing open. The crowd is twice as big but a path is clear around the doors. Carter is in that clear path. I step out and move towards him. But I wobble uncertainly. Wont I ever reach him?

But Carter is there, scooping me into his strong arms. Sobs rack my body again and I cling to his neck. Slowly he makes his way across the street with a police escort. Shouts are all around us and I curl up as much as I can. But Carter's arms are reassuring and I start to feel safe. But where's Abby?


	5. Abby please stop dissapearing

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

The doors whoosh open and Carter shoulders his way through the waiting room, and through the other doors. Doctors rush to us and I cling to Carter tightly. People touch my arms, stroke my back and I try not to wince because they are only concerned.

"Leave her be! Get back to work!" Dr. Weaver's voice sounds out, scaring everyone away. "Carter take her to Trauma 1."

He walks down the hall and I lift my face from where it was buried in his chest, which is completely soaked from my tears. "John where is Abby?"

He looks at me and smiles his gentle smile.

"She's right here," he says, opening the doors and nodding into the room.

My head snaps the other way and I stare at my big sister. Her eyes are teary and her lips tremble as she smiles. I squirm out of Carter's arms and leap into Abby's. My sister, whom is only 2 inches taller than me, swings me around and sobs freely.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" she demands, cupping my faces in her hands.

I nod frantically, throwing my arms around her again. Carter places his hands on my waist and pulls me away from Abby and onto the gurney.

"Go to sleep now," Abby whispers, stroking my cheek as Carter starts a line on me and pushes something in. My eyes are instantly heavy but I have to know.

"That man…?" I mumble.

"….I'll find out," a soft voice answers.

………………

I wake up in the Trauma room alone. I take a moment to recall what happened and see that in the next room there's a body. I already know, but I must check.

Sliding off the gurney I creep across the room and move through the doors, pulling my IV pole along with me. The blanket is pulled up over his head and I tremble all over as I pull it back. Sure enough, Larry's face is behind it. Cold and pale.

Backing back into my room I turn to the garbage can and throw up. Then as I calmly as possible, I walk out into the hall. Which is a _very_ big mistake. The media has gotten in and I'm pounced on in an instant.

"Kali did you shoot Larry Botler?"

"Was it self-defense or anger?"

"Were you raped?"

Questions hit me and I back towards my room, but they're in my face and a few follow me in.

"Security!" a loud authoritative voice screams. Immediately the reporters and cameramen retreat. What's left is a shaking me and a worried-looking Kerry.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. We're working on getting them all out," she explains, hesitantly coming towards me and wrapping me in her arms.

"Dr. Weaver, I didn't mean to…" I break off when the tears come and I start shaking again.

START KERRY'S POINT OF VIEW

The teen in my arms sobs quietly and I realize she's talking about the robber that was shot. Then the mother in me kicks in.

"Shh, shh it's okay. You're okay now, it's not your fault," I say soothingly. My cane has fallen but I say sturdy and hold Kali because, if I let go, I don't think she can hold on.

END KERRY'S POINT OF VIEW

I don't know how long we stand together but finally I realize that all my weight is on her and she doesn't have her cane. I back off but she doesn't quite let go. Her arm stays around me and guides me to my bed.

"I put your son in danger, I'm so sorry Dr. Weaver," I sadly admit.

"You had no control over that, you saved his live," she tells me.

I shake my head and tears form around my eyes… _again_!

"Dr. Weaver…" I start.

"Kali, you can call me Kerry you know. Now go to sleep, I'll stay right here," she interjects, pushing something into my line to help me sleep. Pulling up a chair beside my bed, she holds my hand and I start to drift off.

"Kerry, where did my sister go?" I whisper

I manage to get a sad smile from her before my world goes black.


	6. Sedated

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

The smell of hospital is what wakes me thoroughly. That and the soft murmur of John's voice along with quiet crying. I turn my head towards the room-connecting doors and see that Larry is gone and Abby is now sitting on the bed with Carter comforting her.

Sliding out of bed, I tip toe to the doors and listen.

"No, no, Carter. I'm okay now. Please don't," Abby begs.

"C'mon Abby, you need to relax. You don't want to upset her more than she is," Carter insists.

"No! You've done it to me already I'm fine now. For God's sakes! I heard that she woke up alone and was attacked by the press. I could've been there!" she hisses, squirming away from Carter and the needle.

"John don't!" I plead, pushing through the doors.

They stand there, looking a little shocked.

"You were going to sedate her weren't you? Why?" I accusingly stare at him hard.

"She was shaken, I just didn't want you to be any more stressed than what you already were," he explains, reaching towards me.

"Kali come here," Abby holds out her arms. I move into them and keep my eyes on the floor. But I can feel the tension in the air.

"Abby I'm sorry," Carter starts.

"Carter it's okay, I know you were just worried. But I'm a big girl, Kali is my responsibility. Not yours," she finishes.

"But she is…" he states.

"Sweetie, come with me a minute," Abby says, pulling my hand. We walk into the hall and down to the admit desk. I sit on a stool while Abby talks to Luka. They then come over and while Abby gives me a light kiss on the forehead then goes back to Carter, Luka pulls up a seat.

"How are you?" he asks casually.

"I'm okay I think," I say slowly.

"Good," he says simply.

"Luka, I'm so sorry about what happened today. I know you love Alex like a son-" I start, my head bowed.

START LUKA'S POV

I stare at the young teen beside me. Not believing that she was so remorseful.

"It was not your fault Kali, you had no control, but you managed to gain some and saved many people. It's very admirable," I tell her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

She doesn't respond, only sits there with her gaze down. I realize how much she is like Abby. The way she let's her hair cover her face when she's admit defeat, and her way of swiping her eyes to stop the tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Kali it's okay. Don't worry," I soothe, letting my accent loose because I know she finds it calming.

She looks up at me and my heart goes out to her. She saved Alex. If he had gone there by himself, he probably wouldn't be here now.

"Kali, I need to thank you. You saved Alex and I am so grateful. You did what you needed to do," I reassure.

END LUKA'S POV

Just then two female police officers walk up to us.

"We're looking for Kali Richardson," they inquire to Luka.

"That's me," I say timidly.

"Kali we need you to make a statement on what happened at the Jumbo Mart today. Can you come with us?" the brunette cop asks.

"Abby…?" I state quietly to Luka.

"Where are you taking her?" Luka asks briskly.

"Just somewhere private. Does she have a legal guardian here with her?" the African American cop looks questionably at Luka.

"Let's go get her," Luka replies, taking my hand and moving to the Trauma Rooms. Our little foursome walks down the hall and I can't help but feel like a toddler, being led to Time-Out. We get into Trauma 2, Abby is staring at Carter, her lip trembling and tears ready to pour. Carter is glaring back.

"Abby," Luka calls tentively.

She breaks the trance and walks up to us.

"I'm officer Brook, this is my partner Officer Simon," the brunette cop starts…


	7. Carter redeemed

Author's Note: Okay just so we're clear on this, once Kem left, Carter moved back into the mansion. And this chapter brings him back up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Staggering slightly, I walk out of the doctor's lounge. I've been in there with Officers Brook and Simon for the past hour. It was emotional but I think I'm over it. I was told that Larry was a murderer escaped from Mexico and sentenced to the death penalty. It didn't make me feel any better but Luka's reassuring words kept floating through my head.

_You did what you needed to do._

The officer's had assured me that I would not be charged because it was an act of self-defense. Although I _may_ have to testify in court.

All that I thought was that I saved the boys and no one was mad at me. But now all I wanted was to go home and sleep.

"Neela," I call the British doctor who's sitting on the chairs outside the lounge.

She stands and is almost instantly beside me.

"Kali, Abby asked if you could stay with me tonight. She… had some things to think about," Neela explains hesitantly.

"Oh… Kay, but where's Carter?" I slowly reply.

"He's just leaving, go catch him at the doors then come get me when you're ready," she is not finished her sentence before I sprint off to the Bay.

"John!" I call, seeing his shadowed self, walking towards the El.

He turns and starts back to me. But I'm in his arms before he's taken three steps.

"What's happening today? Why does Abby keep disappearing? Did you two get into a fight?" I ramble. Questions are flowing out of my mouth.

"Never mind we're okay. But what do you mean? Where is she now?" he asks with a question mark face.

"Well I made my statement and when I was done she was gone again. I'm suppose to stay with Neela," I try to explain.

"Hmmm, well, come with me," he says, leading me back to the ER.

………………

Forty minutes later I'm curled up in a huge blanket in my PJs already. Even though it's the middle of July, the Carter mansion is very cold from the tons of powerful air conditioners it has. I'm lying in John's arms and we're watching one of my old dance recitals. I get up and start dancing along with the younger version of me on the television. Pivoting, leaping, stretching and spinning. I feel calm yet hyper when the song ends.

"Let's go see the horses," I say, pulling Carter from the couch.

"But it's already dark. And we aren't dressed for it," he protests.

"We don't have to wear breeches and polo shirts every time we ride John. Now come on," I order, heading out the back door.

The night's cool air is welcomed and I start running down the yard to the stables. Well it's really a few acres but the stable is only 200-300 meters from the house. The grass is dewy and the hem of my PJ pants are soaked by the time I'm in the tack room.

CARTER'S POV

Kali runs into the stables excitedly as I leisurely make my way there. She should be with Abby tonight. Today was a rough and scary day. Anger starts to rise in me and I curse Abby for leaving Kali. But then guilt takes over completely and I realize that I was the one who made Abby so frustrated and angry today.

"John hurry up!" Kali calls from the stable doors. That's another thing, Kali only ever calls me "John," when she's serious, worried, stressed and/or upset.

The lights in the stable are dim and a faint glow comes from them. Kali is saying hello to the horses and giving them treats. I'm frightened by the fact that she's acting like her carefree self but keeps calling me "John."

END CARTER'S POV

Opening Charlotte's stall door, I slip inside and fasten her violet coloured halter over her head. A small tug brings her out and I lead her out the paddock without holding onto her.

"Kali," Carter's voice warns.

"It's okay, go get Mickey or Joel," I say, mustering my most mischievous grin and cocking my head.

In an instant, I've leapt up onto Charlotte's soft back and my fingers are laced in her silky mane.

"Let's go!" I cry, tensing my muscles and letting Charlotte take off to where ever she wanted.

We gallop around the paddock and Carter frantically tries to tack up Joel and catch us. As he mounts I race towards him.

"Kali!" he looks stressed.

I laugh in his face, "Carter come on!" And Charlotte takes off again, Carter following us.

We let our horses run for a while then walk them around so they can cool off. Once in the stall again with Charlotte I feel giddy and panicked. I shot someone today and then went to play with my horse. Suddenly my knees go weak and the stall tilts.

"John!" I weakly call out.

And then he's there, saving me from myself… again.


	8. Just Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Moonlight streams into my room and I wake with a jolt. The clock beside my bed tells me it's 2:41AM. Looking out my window, I get a full view of the stables. I see a shadow moving through the stalls though and my heartbeat quickens! I quietly make my way to my wonderfully grand walk-in closet and exchange my PJ pants for some breeches.

Creeping down the long halls in the dead of night gives me a feeling of dread. So I start sprinting on my toes. I pass the servants' quarters and stop at the shoe closet. Finding my riding boots takes only a second because of the tidy order that the closet is kept in.

I run around the edge of the yard to the stables, and creep towards the door. The lights are on, but dim and I can hear soft sounds coming from Charlotte's stall. Panic grips my heart and I have to force myself not to breathe so loudly.

_Inhale_

I drop to my hands and knees.

_Exhale_

I start crawling pass Mickey's stall.

_Inhale_

He nickers loudly.

_Exhale_

I freeze.

_Inhale_

I continue and stop in front of Charlotte's stall.

_Exhale_

I slowly stand and peek over the door.

_Gasp!_

…………..

Abby is standing in front of Charlotte stroking her neck and silently crying. I take a tentative step inside and Abby whips around.

"Hi," I whisper, moving into her arms and snuggling into her neck.

She doesn't say a word, but wraps me up and runs her fingers through my hair.

Charlotte snorts and startles us both. I give a little giggle and kiss her huge cheek.

"Let's go now okay?" I ask yet persuade.

"Let's go riding," Abby suggests.

I'm shocked, Abby hates riding. She went once and that was it.

I nod and move into action, tacking up Joel and bringing him into the yard. Abby follows me out and I hand her a spare helmet. Then I race back into the tack room to grab my helmet and lead Charlotte out. Once again without any tack.

Abby's already on Joel so I swing up on Charlotte and we set off at a quiet walk. Heading into the dark woods.

START ABBY'S POV

I know that when on a horse your suppose to pay attention to what's in front of you. And especially when you never ride (like me.) But I can't help watching Kali on top of her horse. Her posture is relaxed (yet perfect, like always,) her legs dangle around the horse lightly and her hands rest on her thighs.

Guilt pulses through my veins for leaving her so much today. I kept having panic attacks and flashbacks though. And the staff at the ER weren't very supportive. I wondered how many times I'd been sedated today. When Kali went for her statement they were going to do it again. So I fled. But I came back. I am not my mother.

END ABBY'S POV

The trail opens to a field and I nudge Charlotte into a canter. Bent low over her strong neck I let the wind whip my hair around and close my eyes. Charlotte always takes care of me.

I can feel Abby watching my every move. And I feel awkward, I know she was sedated but I wish she had been there more today. Or rather, yesterday. Suddenly I hear a faint voice shouting. I turn Charlotte around and head back to where Abby is making a slow pace on Joel.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, a bit breathless from the long canter

"What?" she looks almost scared.

The shout drifts to use again… from the house.

"John," my eyes go wide in realization and I kick Charlotte into a gallop and we race through the forest. I direct her off the path and towards a short cut. Hurtling over logs and stepping lightly while still at an extreme gallop, we crash through the trees and into the yard.

"John I'm here!" I scream, panicked.

He looks at us coming towards us and his face shows relief.

"What are you doing?" he shouts up at me once I've stopped.

I slide down and take a step towards him, Charlotte follows.

"I was-" I try.

"It's past 3 in the morning and my little girl isn't in her bed! What was I suppose to think?" he yells.

"John I-" try again. Instead it's just tears.

He gathers me in his arms and holds me tightly. I must tell him.

"John… Abby," I choke out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we'll call her tomorrow," he murmurs.

"No she's…" and on cue Abby comes out of the woods on Joel.

He let's go of me and walks up to her. She dismounts and they embrace. I scurry over and lead the horses back to the stable. Abby and Carter follow. I take care of Joel and Charlotte and put them back in their stalls. Then Carter brings me back to my room and I fall asleep. Not bothering to wonder where Abby is now.


	9. Yep

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Author's Note: Carby fans this is for you!

Mmmmm, breakfast. Technically I shouldn't smell anything from the third floor of a mansion but I can smell bacon. Close?

This question props my eyes open and I see a tray on my bedside table with a plate containing a small cup of orange juice, three pieces of bacon and a note saying; _There's more in the kitchen._

I grab my housecoat (noting that I still have my breeches on) and dash down the steps.

Upon entering the kitchen I see Patty cooking a storm with Abby and Carter laughing about something.

"Morning," I smile, handing my (empty) tray to Patty and grabbing coffee.

"Hi hun," Abby kisses me softly on the forehead as I take a seat between her and Carter.

"Where's the bacon?" I inquire my eyes eager.

"Right here my dear," Patty chippers, setting a plate in front of me.

"Pass the syrup please," I ask Abby.

I drown my bacon in maple syrup and Carter pretends to gag.

"Look what you did," he playfully scolds Abby.

"It's goooood," she defends, grabbing a bacon piece off my plate and popping into her mouth.

What did these guys do since last night?

Last night? Wait! They didn't-! No! She has Jake!

I munch my bacon thoughtfully then go shower.

Hmm.

……………

Throwing my purse onto my bed I plop down with it. I haven't been home since yesterday. The mess from the kids is still in the living room. Abby is in the living room talking on the phone and sounding a tad mournful. Curiosity pulls me up and down the hall. I casually walk in and pretend to search for something.

"I'm sorry too, but we did have fun," Abby is telling the person on the other end.

They say something long and she replies with a; "I don't know, I just need to focus on Kali now, and we weren't _that_ serious. It'll be okay, don't stress you're a good guy Jake."

_Jake!_ She's braking up with him.

"Okay thanks, I'll see you at work then," she finishes and then hangs up.

I eye her and raise my eyebrows, "So…?"

"Yep," she says, in the voice I refer to as "her funny voice." Which is when she is talking but thinking about something else.

"Okay?" I question, crossing the room and falling on to the couch beside her.

Her arms automatically move around my shoulders and pull me as close as possible, "Yep."


	10. My basic summer outfit

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Rubbing sleep from my eyes I stumble into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. I had woken up in Abby's bed with a note beside me from her saying to come to the ER if I got bored. But right now my priority was getting caffeine into my system. I drum my fingers on the counter then twirl a few times and stretch. As I drop into the splits, the buzzer goes off (yes our coffee maker has a buzzer. We're _that _addicted.) I jump up and pour a cup, add lots of sugar then take a cautious sip. Mmm! Wandering to the front door I open and grab the newspaper and bring it back to the kitchen.

For the next half-hour or so I relax at the table, which is in front of the kitchen window, and sip my coffee. Finally I head for a quick shower, pull on the basic summer outfit (a tank top and twirly skirt over my bikini,) pull my hair up into a ponytail and search for some flip-flops that match my outfit. (I have a pair in every colour.)

Walking down the street I eye everyone suspiciously and stay tensed. But the sun is warm and I can't help but relax and loosen up. Digging around in my purse I pull out a tiny sample bottle that I keep filled with sunscreen and rub some on my nose, cheeks, and shoulders as I walk.

On the El it's scorching with all the people and I feel dizzy. But the ride is short and it's nice once I'm walking the streets again. County looms in front of me and I shudder fiercely as I glance at the Jumbo Mart. Hurrying through the ambulance bay, I brush past Ray and Susan.

"Kali hey!" Ray stammers, eyes wide.

"Hi Ray, Susan," I give a slight nod and soft smile.

Susan tentatively opens her arms and I step in and give a warm hug.

START RAY'S POV

I watch as Susan wraps Kali into her arms and caresses through the teen's hair. The silky, caramel hair that drives me wild. I look at the 14-year-old that is clutching at Susan and fight the constant temptation. She's too young Ray, I firmly tell myself. But she looks older, another voice persists. She's been through a very traumatic event, be the caring older brother figure like Carter, I yell inside my head.

With that, I pull Kali from Susan, lift her and hug at the same time, then settle her on the ground with a smile.

"Your okay," I assure.

She nods and gives a brave smile.

END RAY'S POV

I walk away from Susan and Ray and into the ER. The staff looks at me the way Susan and Ray did, but quickly snap out of it and send smiles in my direction. I guess Kerry lectured them.

I walk down the halls and peek into rooms to find Abby and/or Carter. After 15 minutes of searching I admit defeat and go to the lounge.

Wow! Found them!

THE END!

Watch for my next story; "Attracted"

PREVIEW

Walking down the halls at County, I feel comfortable and safe. But not too comfortable because things at home have been tense. Abby's been anxious and when I go to Carter's, he's hardly there. Ray passes me and gives a grin and a wink. I've also noticed that Dr. Barnette has been watching me lately. As much as I tell myself not to, I do encourage it a bit, when he winks, I give him a dazzling smile back. Or when we're close, I brush against him. Why? I don't exactly know. He's 24, just 10 years older than me. Not bad when you think of it like that.

Pushing into the gross bathroom, I wet my hair a bit (stupid humidity!) and apply some lip-gloss. Abby comes out of the stall looking frazzled.

"What's wrong?" I move towards her.

"Nothing, I'm fine, ready to go?" she smiles.

"Sure, but what's that," I point to something white sticking out of her purse.

"Old receipt," she mumbles, hastily tucking the white stripe deeper into her purse.


End file.
